Bianco Angelo
Bianco Angelos are artificial demons used by the Order of the Sword and are some of the enemies encountered throughout Devil May Cry 4 and its Special Edition. File ''Devil May Cry 4'' ;Library - Enemy - Lesser demons :Bianco Angelo :A man-made soldier made from the fragment of a demon known as the "dark angel". Filled with either a human or demonic soul, it carries out its master’s orders with mechanical precision. Story ''Devil May Cry 4'' The Bianco Angelo is first introduced within the Fortuna Castle Library, where Nero initially believes it to be an ally until it attacks.The Art of Devil May Cry 4 (2008), pp. 37, White Knight: "The mysterious White Knight assails Nero out of the blue. On his armor is the emblem of the Order. However, he appears to be a demon in disguise..." They are used by Sanctus as foot-soldiers after his Ascension Ceremony. After awakening The Savior, Sanctus has demons released from the true Hell Gate, and then sends the Angelos and The Savior to slay them in order to prove their propaganda to the townspeople. In the "Angel Creation" laboratory of the Order's research facility, several Holy Knights are seen inside the cages; the Knights are in a trance-like state, suggesting that their souls have been sucked out for the process in which they are transformed into the Alto Angelos. Also, an Alto Angelo armor is seen in the laboratory bathing in the same eerie, greenish light as the Knights in the cages. Nero encountered the first Alto Angelo at the entrance of the Headquarters of the Order. It alone is able to take down the two Assaults with one slash, after the Bianco Angelos shortly struggled. After his Ascension Ceremony, Sanctus acts through an Alto Angelo, until Dante destroys the armor and it is revealed that Sanctus's true body lies within the Savior. Overview Wearing armor bearing the crest of the Order of the Sword and made from fragments of Nelo Angelo,The Bianco Angelo's file refers to Nelo Angelo by his title, the "Dark Angel". Bianco Angelo's hollow shells are animated by the souls of humans and demons that have been captured by their creator, Agnus.Devil May Cry 4, Lesser Demons File — Bianco Angelo: "A man-made soldier made from the fragment of a demon known as the "dark angel". Filled with either a human or demonic soul, it carries out its master’s orders with mechanical precision." The Bianco Angelo have no real self and follow the Order's commands with "mechanical precision".Devil May Cry 4, Lesser Demons File — White Knight: "An armored demon bearing the crest of the Order of the Sword. While the armor covers a hollow interior, destroying the White Knight causes the expulsion of a soul-like being, leading one to believe something else may have been in control of the Knight." Behavior Bianco Angelos have a variety of attacks: *Their main attack is lance charge: they charge up their lance (three times), blue smoke can be seen coming out of it and then they rush at you. They are vulnerable through the duration of the charge. They can also perform this attack in mid-air. *Their second attack is lance stab: they prepare to attack for a brief moment and then stab with their lance. Has a high attack range. *Their third attack is combo attack: they bash with their shield and then make a lance stab. *Their forth attack is upward stab: if are in mid-air and close to them, they will make an upward stab to reach you with it. *Their another attack is counterattack: if attacked from the front, they will raise their shield. If you attack the shield with melee attack two times, you will stagger and then Bianco Angelo is going to perform a combo attack (look above). *If you stand behind Bianco Angelo and do not attack it, it will then make a 180-degree spin and swing its shield, damaging in 180-degree arc. Strategy Bianco Angelos have a "life core" on their neck, chest and back depicting how much life the Angelo has. It starts out with blue signifying that the Angelo has full health. When the Angelo is damaged, it slowly changes color. When it starts blinking red, the Angelo is nearing death and will be shattered in the next hits. Bianco Angelos are easily outmatched by Nero's Charged Shots and Dante's Devil Trigger. When they guard, their backs are vulnerable as well. Do not keep attacking their shields with melee attacks as they immediately counterattack. If their shields are destroyed, they are stunned and completely vulnerable to any attack other than normal gunfire. When they charge toward you in the air, it is possible to attack them in the air and, if timed well, this will do quite amount of damage to them. Using the Buster on them when they're vulnerable will cause Nero to wrest the lance away from them, impale them and charge it up by stabbing them before blowing them away with a huge attack. Abilities The Bianco Angelo carries a lance with a throttle system similar to the Red Queen, and a shield that it can transform into wings, which will allow it to fly. Gallery Devil May Cry 4 Devil's Material Collection Bianco concept art 1.png Devil May Cry 4 Devil's Material Collection Bianco concept art 2.png References Site Navigation Category:Demons Category:Lesser demons Category:Devil May Cry 4 lesser demons Category:Devil May Cry 4 Category:Artificial Demons